1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for deburring boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printed circuit board having a desired size is obtained by cutting a large board, and thus has burred edges. Therefore, it is required to deburr the burred edges. Conventionally, deburring processing for a printed circuit board is manually performed by two operators for about 40˜50 seconds, thereby requiring a high processing cost. Furthermore, shavings generated from the printed circuit board during deburring processing will result in a danger to health.